The invention relates to a portable seat for hunters, campers or others for use in wooded locations.
In the present state of the art there have been many portable seat constructions designed for hunters with the same general purposes in view as those which have prompted the design and reduction to practice of the present invention. Even though some prior inventors have disclosed hunter's seats having some of these general objectives, the present invention has provided many improvements resulting in a superior construction which is patentably novel over all known prior art.
As representative of the state of the art, the following U.S. Pat. Nos. are cited in the order of their patent dates: 882,850, Troell, Mar. 24, 1908; 1,206,574, Miller, Nov. 28, 1916; 2,512,174, Roeder, June 20, 1950; 2,851,085, Woodward, Sept. 9, 1958; 2,855,980, Konieczka, Oct. 14, 1958; 3,115,213, Cloutier, Dec. 24, 1963.